


Danger Prone

by aaabattery



Series: An Asexual's Smut Writing Adventures [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spencer has a bad habit of doing stupid shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaabattery/pseuds/aaabattery
Summary: PROMPT: Orgasm Denial (Day 11)His voice hitches, hazel eyes round and attempting to sway him into letting Spencer get something. He knew Aaron was stronger in resolve.“You need to learn, Reid, that you can’t just do dumb things and expect them to always work out.” He scoffed, his hand picking up speed once more. Spencer keened and moaned, eyes closing once more. It felt like the other might have let him cum this time, but there was no such luck.





	Danger Prone

Spencer is pinned underneath Aaron, shoved hard against the bed. The man has both of his thin wrists in one hand, settled on his thighs, lips meeting Spencer’s with a passion he knows stems from the fear Aaron felt. This isn’t how they normally have sex, rough and a bit painful, but he knows that the other would let him go, without hesitation, if at any time he vocalized a genuine want to be freed and for this to stop. He doesn’t mind letting his boss trail bites and kisses down his neck, leaving a mark on his collarbone where he knew it would go unseen tomorrow. Still, this wasn’t all pleasure for Spencer. “Tell me, Reid, why am I doing this?” Aaron asked, dark eyes narrowed as his other hand pumps Spencer’s dick, tilting his head. The use of his last name in the bedroom, versus ‘Spencer’ drew the distinction between this and what they normally did. 

“I--Ah--” Spencer closes his eyes, taking a breath, “I messed up.” A whine, high and loud in his throat, and he’s glad Jack went over to Henry’s for the night. The hand doesn’t stop edging him closer to the second-near orgasm so far tonight. Hazel eyes slip shut, back arching, “I’m gonna--” But the stimulation is removed and Aaron squeezes the base, effectively stopping him from reaching what he wanted. Spencer’s chest heaved, and his eyes opened, meeting Aaron’s. “Please.” He all but begs. But, the other ignores him, waiting a few seconds in silence before he begins slow strokes once more, soft and light and teasing.

“How did you mess up?” He asked, in the same tone he’d use of the suspects they interviewed. He knows Aaron wants to touch himself, he can see the tenting of his suit pants. Spencer whines, soft and low, once more.

“I--” There is a hitch and a crack in his voice, as he tried to move up to create more friction against the hand, but the weight on his thighs prevented such movement. It wasn’t  _ fair _ , but he also wasn’t about to whine like a child, “I antagonized the unsub and I disregarded your orders.” He pants, squirming at the too light hand touching his hardened length. “Hotch--” His voice hitches, hazel eyes round and attempting to sway him into letting Spencer get something. He knew Aaron was stronger in resolve. 

“You need to learn, Reid, that you can’t just do dumb things and expect them to always work out.” He scoffed, his hand picking up speed once more. Spencer keened and moaned, eyes closing once more. It felt like the other might have let him cum this time, but there was no such luck. The pressure Aaron applied made him unable to cum, and he let out a childish whined, once more glaring at him. “Don’t pout, you have no one to blame but yourself for this.” 

Contrary to seemingly showing otherwise, Spencer  _ did _ enjoy it, rarely did he and Aaron do anything this fun and exciting in the bedroom, but that didn’t mean he would let this go so easily. He felt the lips attacking his neck once more, loud moans coming from his throat. He pulled back, looking at Spencer with a dark glare, making him shiver and his cock become almost impossibly harder. “I’m letting go of your hands. Don’t move them or I will make it far worse for you then it already is.” It isn’t an idle threat, Aaron didn’t  _ make  _ idle threats. He nods, breathing out when the other let go of his hands, and Spencer understood why. The thought of him sucking Spencer (a rare treat from the man, despite his talent for the trick) made him impossibly harder. Aaron trailed kisses down his torso, pausing to press kisses to both thighs, before he took all of Spencer into his mouth.

He arched his back, wanting his hands to bury in Aaron’s hair, but he dared not, for the fear of him acting on the threat kept him stationary. The mouth on him is skilled, and he uses his tongue, pulling off almost entirely before circling the tip. His eyes slip closed. He wants so bad just to cum, the movements from his boss driving him crazy. He needs release, and he’s getting closer and closer to begging to be allowed release. 

He knew the other was playing a game -- he was worried  _ yes _ , about Spencer charging into conflict with the unsubs with a startling frequency with little disregard for his own personal safety, but he also knew the other was just looking for an idea to try this out. Always one for theatrics, he knew the other wanted so have a  _ reason _ , or at least a perceived one, before he resorted to what Spencer was now beginning to consider abject torture. As a nimble tongue flicked over the tip, he lurches, feeling himself almost there -- just a few more seconds.

However, Hotch seems to realize he’d getting close to tipping over and he pulls off. Spencer’s chest heaves, and he attempts to buck his hips towards the retreating cavern, letting out a pathetic cry. “How many is that?” He asked, tone cool and distant, but Spencer can see (and feel) he is hard. The other -- still fully clothed, having not disrobed since he all but ambushed his lover upon their return from the airstrip -- has not yet sought any pleasure himself, and Spencer was surprised at how the other had contained himself. Still, he felt the soft crest of orgasm retreat from him for another time. He whimpered, hazel eyes pricking with tears.

“Four…” He pants, he closes his eyes, “Please---” He begs the other.” Please, I’m so sorry.” His voice is soft and childish, hazel eyes crack open, and Aaron meets his lips in a gentle, tender kiss, and Spencer wants to cry because he feels like he could cum just from the fact that Aaron hovered mere centimeters over his dripping hardness and yet wasn’t touching him anymore. He blinks as the other pulls away, a soft, warm smile on the older man’s lips. 

“You have a hero complex, Spencer.” When he speaks it’s gentle -- it’s his ‘Aaron’ voice, not his ‘Agent Hotchner’ voice. Both had their uses and both turned Spencer on immensely, but the gentleness with which his boyfriend now spoke relaxed him, he knew the other would give him the release he’d begged for. He rolled off from being over Spencer, and for a second the genius almost protested as Aaron sat up, but he gestured for the other to come sit between his legs. With Spencer’s bare back pressed to the other’s clothed chest, he wrapped one arm softy around, his left hand beginning to slowly, leisurely move up and down on Spencer’s length, the other hand moving to toy with his nipples, rolling them between two fingers. Spencer wasn’t typically stimulated by nipple play, but the state he was currently in, everything in his body was hyper affected, it seemed. Lips press kiss after kis and small nips to the soft, pale flesh of Spencer’s neck. 

“As if you  _ don’t _ , Aaron.” He breathed out, relaxing into his lover’s arms. “Please.” He whispered, eyes closed, the slow motions were nice, loving and gentle, but he needed more. “Faster.” He said, and Spencer felt the lips on his neck curl into a smirk, as the other’s hand speed up, moving him closer and closer to the brink, once more. Head tipped back to rest on the man’s shoulder, hazel eyes slipping closed, Spencer arched one last time and he let out a shout as he came. Eyes tightly closed, he felt his body almost on fire at the almost earth shattering orgasm. “Ah--” He panted, eyes opening to meet Aaron’s that sparkled with mirth at his look. He wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face, putting on a pout, closing his eyes, but not moving. It was easy for him, even in the post-orgasmic bliss to reach behind him, undoing Aaron’s fly with almost scary precision. 

Not even turning his body, he felt Aaron’s dick, rock solid and slightly wet with precum. He leans up, pressing his lips to the other’s, despite the odd angle, beginning to slowly give his lover a handjob in return. It was an odd position, but Spencer was adept at it. He remembered the first time he gave Aaron a handjob and the other was so startled at the man’s ability. He also remembered explaining where he learned it and having to explain to Aaron that  _ yes _ , he had been seventeen and  _ no _ it hadn’t been force or coercion. The kiss they share is slow and soft, a bit awkward because of how they sit. Spencer pulls away, though his hands have picked up pace, one focusing on the shaft as the other traced the head and tip with long fingers.  “You’re something else, Spencer.” He mumbled, the soft huffs the closest thing to sex noises he could ever get out of the other man. He wondered why, but it fit his personality, he supposed, eyes closed and relaxed, he could feel the other tensing, letting his head fall forward onto Spencer’s shoulder. Dark hair tickles against his neck and a soft, loving smile curls the genius’ lip and a soft muffled curse, the tense of his boss's body, and a sticky feeling on his hands the only signs the other had cum. Unlike Spencer who was very vocal and expressive (much to his chagrin), the other was not, but he knew the other loved him and what he could do. Pulling his hands away. He made a face, wiping it on the sheets they were going to wash anyway (it wasn’t a  _ compulsion _ (even though Aaron joked it was) it was just sort of gross if they didn’t wash the sheets once a week -- especially after sex.

He stands, wobbling a bit, though Aaron catches him, large hands on his hips to keep him upright. “Come on. I want a shower -- and kisses…” he hummed, tugging the older male along towards the bathroom... and  _ dinner _ .” He said, stealing a kiss from the other as he shut the bathroom door behind them.


End file.
